What You Are To Me
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: The Fellowship is reunited at Rivendell. What happens when they meet this strange creature? possible slash [rating is a precaution, title uncertain, POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED]


_A/N: I love the books and I even read the Sillmarillion, but the faces that I saw in the movie occupies my mind at all time!!! I mean, look at them! The hobbits are all cuties!!! __Orlando__ is hot, and Elijah is adorably hot!!! (can u guess who my fave is? Lol!!!) So this story is both movie-verse and "book-verse" I guess. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Gee, don't I wish…Nope, none of this is mine…we all know that the characters are borrowed from the wonderful books of the Lord Of The Rings by the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien. _

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

****

_by Vi. Nguyen_

At this rate, they would never reach Rivendell at all. They had been traveling for days now. With mother nature on their side and the fact that they were a lot stronger than they were a year ago and they already knew their way, the road to Elrond's realm was a lot easier and quicker than when they took it the first time. And less painful too. That was, until they arrived at the river. 

The young hobbit scratched his head, staring at his friends. Two creatures slightly taller than him were trying to talk some sense into the one that was sitting on the ground wailing. He shook his head before slowly walking over to his three companions. 

"Sam!"

The short and chubby sandy-haired being kept sniffing and muttering to himself, before crying out loud when one of his friends grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him around to face them and shake him roughly. He had been crouching there for almost half-an-hour now and the three young Halflings, as much as they saw Sam like a part of their own family, were getting rather annoyed by his sudden change in behavior.

"Sa-"

The dark-haired hobbit paused, grinning and listening to his cousins' light-hearted tirade directed towards his best friend. He'd let them take care of Sam this time, and see how they'd solve it. 

"Hail, master periannath!" 

Eyes widening in surprise and confusion, the lone hobbit turned around quickly as he heard the soft yet strong voice, his heart suddenly quickening its beating.

"Legolas! Is that really you?" and without waiting for an answer, he ran and leaped into the opened arms of the elf, knocking the fair creature to the ground.

Laughing heartedly, the prince's arms instantly pulled the overjoyed hobbit closer to him, holding him in a tight embrace. He gently stroked the dark curls of his young friend.

"It's good to see you again." he whispered, his laughter turning down to a warm smile.

"Have we forgotten about the dwarf?" an amused voice berated behind him, a grunt following the question. He then heard the stout figure behind him chuckle when the light creature in his arms reached a hand out to Gimli, the other one still intertwined in his pale golden hair. "Good to know that you still acknowledge my existence, master hobbit!"

Legolas could see the blush creeping up the young face of the bundle in his arms. With reluctance, he let go of the halfling and slowly stood before pulling up his friend. Letting go of the warm hand, he dusted himself, the smaller being following suit.

"I'm assuming that you are also heading to Rivendell?"

"Yes, after spending a year in the Shire, we needed to come back and see this place again. What is your reason to be here?"

"There is not much places as beautiful as Imladris right now. Middle-Earth is still slowly recovering from his wounds… We should be glad that it still stand strong and has the opportunity of replenishing itself. Thanks to you, ringbearer."

At that, the hobbit nodded gravely.

"I do not deserve any merit…."

"You did what you had to do Frodo. You took the Ring were no creatures of races that are supposedly mightier than yours dared to go. Such courage deserves recognition, after all the ill boding you were through to save Middle-Earth. I rejoice to know that you still fare well and managed to keep even a speck of your innocence." the elf replied softly, kneeling down to maintain Frodo's gaze and dropping his hand on the hobbit's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Frodo smiled and squeezed the larger hand.

"Tell me, Frodo… what are they doing?" Gimli gestured towards the three other hobbits all crouching beside the flowing river, curiosity etched on his face.

Frodo's blue eyes twinkled and he snorted before laughing. 

"To think that he went with me all the way to Mordor and himself almost fell into the fire of Mount Doom to help me, he is still afraid of any moving form of water. Pippin and Merry are trying to make him cross the river."

TBC.

So? So? What do you think? How bad is it????????

-Vi.

Jan. 29, 2003 (yep, just wrote it!)


End file.
